La Chanson de la Glace et du Feu
by LonelyD
Summary: Jon Stark, lycéen, transgenre et musicien à ses heures perdues, essaye de survivre tant bien que mal au monde hostile qui se dresse devant lui, mais c'est sans compter sur l'aide de Sam, son meilleur ami, Ygritte, sa petite-amie, et Aemon Targaryen, un mystérieux pianiste aveugle qui en sait un peu trop à son sujet. / Modern!AU, JONGRITTE, Sam/Gilly.
1. Hors-norme

Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire / Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin.

Pairing : Jon Snow/Ygritte principalement, Samwell Tarly/Gilly.

Rating : T, principalement pour les mentions de transphobie et de grossophobie.

Genre : Romance/Mistery, Modern!AU, Jon est une personne trans.

Note : Après _La Belle et la Bête_ je m'attaque à un nouveau Modern!AU dans l'univers d'ASOIAF/GOT. Cette fois-ci Jon est le personnage principal. Pourquoi avoir fait de lui une personne trans ? Sa situation de bâtard n'est pas directement transposable dans notre monde moderne. J'ai donc choisi d'en faire une personne transgenre ( il est moqué pour qui il est, il doit faire deux fois plus d'efforts que d'autres personnes pour s'intégrer, se battre même pour être considéré à sa juste valeur, même tout simplement respecté ). Ça m'a semblé d'autant plus approprié en sachant qu'à plusieurs reprises Jon est moqué pour son visage féminin ( comme s'il pouvait être pris pour une fille alors qu'il est un garçon ).

L'histoire a pour but de mettre en scène la relation Jon/Ygritte ainsi que la recherche des origines de Jon. Dans sa quête il sera aidé par Sam, Ygritte et Aemon Targaryen. Le Mur, la Garde de Nuit et les Sauvageons ont leur place dans l'histoire. Il devrait y avoir huit/neuf chapitres. _Bonne lecture_ !

* * *

 **Hors-norme**

ou

 _Comment Jon a rencontré son meilleur ami_

* * *

À sa naissance, son père l'avait appelé Lyanna : Jon ne pourra jamais s'y faire.

Il lui avait demandé, vers ses huit ou neuf ans – à peu près à la même époque où il avait commencé à refuser de porter des robes, parce que selon Robb et Theon, ça faisait trop « fille » –, quel prénom il aurait choisi pour un garçon. Son père, Ned, avait prénommé son fils aîné d'après son meilleur ami, Robert. Il aurait donc opté en toute simplicité pour celui de son père d'adoption, Jon. À partir de ce jour-là, le deuxième fils de Ned Stark ne répondit plus que par ce nom.

Catelyn avait bien essayé de protester en lui demandant de cesser ses enfantillages, mais après quelques tentatives vaines – durant lesquelles Jon s'était contenté d'ignorer sa belle-mère – et l'aide de son père, il s'était fait accepter comme tel au sein de sa famille. Robb et Theon – le meilleur ami son frère aîné, pour qui les Stark avaient servi de famille d'accueil pendant un temps – s'étaient même gentiment moqués de lui en lui disant qu'il était temps qu'il se décide parce que _« Lyanna, c'est vraiment trop bizarre pour un garçon »_.

Au lycée, il était du genre solitaire, surtout en classe quand il ne pouvait pas rester avec Robb. Il se cachait au fond de la classe, derrière ses longues boucles brunes, ses t-shirts trop grands et ses livres de cours. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, hormis ceux de Robb, et s'en contentait à peu près bien. Après les cours, il s'adonnait à ses deux activités favorites : le handball pour se défouler et la guitare pour se détendre. À vrai dire, ce n'est que lors d'un de ces entraînements de handball qu'il rencontra le seul véritable ami qu'il ait jamais eu – si on omettait son frère et Theon.

* * *

Un garçon, si gras qu'il débordait de son maillot, trébucha jusqu'au bord du terrain. L'arbitre siffla l'arrêt du jeu et l'entraîneur Thorne, un sale type grisonnant qui avait été joueur dans l'équipe national de Westeros avant de se blesser au genou et de voir sa carrière s'envoler, traîna au milieu du terrain le nouvel arrivant.

« Tarly arrive d'un coin perdu dans le Bief. Son père me l'a confié pour que j'en fasse un _vrai_ mec. Comme je sais pas trop ce qu'il vaut, on va le mettre au but et vous allez tour à tour passer pour me faire vos plus beaux tirs. »

Tous les joueurs créèrent une fil devant la zone du goal tandis que ledit Tarly se plaçait entre les deux poteaux. Il se tenait droit comme un piquet sur ses deux énormes jambes qui le soutenaient tant bien que mal. Sa poitrine se soulevait de manière frénétique. Il paraissait nerveux et même mal à l'aise. Jon se demanda un instant s'il avait déjà pratiqué ce sport.

Après le premier tir, il comprit que ce n'était probablement pas le cas. Le joueur qui tira, un loubard que Jon abhorrait autant pour son comportement que pour sa personnalité, envoya un boulet de canon dans le filet. Tarly s'écarta et se replia sur lui-même pour éviter la balle. C'était mal parti.

Une fois la balle renvoyée maladroitement par le nouveau goal, les autres joueurs enchaînèrent les tirs sous les ordres que leur hurlait Thorne.

« Plus fort, il va pas se briser ! Bordel, Tarly, touche la balle au moins une fois. Au pire, si tu te la prends dans le bide, tu vas pas sentir grand-chose ! Bouge un peu ton gros cul ! Du nerf les gars ! »

Jon détestait Thorne. Il avait failli ne jamais faire partie de l'équipe à cause de lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas de _fillette_ parmi ses joueurs. Pour se moquer de lui, il l'avait surnommé Miss Stark et n'employait jamais le bon pronom. Jon fulminait à chaque fois, mais il se reprenait. Thorne faisait tout pour lui donner l'envie de partir, mais Jon aimait trop ce sport pour laissait tomber à cause d'un crétin. Après tout, la plupart des autres joueurs l'appréciait à sa juste valeur et il était connu comme l'un des meilleurs atouts de l'équipe.

Il était le souffre-douleur de Thorne, mais avec l'arrivée de Tarly, les choses semblaient être sur le point de changer.

Ça enrageait encore plus Jon. Il savait encaisser, lui, contrairement au nouvel élève. Tarly palissait à mesure que les balles le frôlaient. Il se mettait même à couiner, devenant complètement pathétique. Les joueurs finirent par se prendre au jeu de Thorne en reprenant ses paroles.

« Du nerf gros lard ! »

« Eh, la baleine, y a pas de plage ici, tu vas pas t'échouer ! Mais si tu fais pas attention, tu vas finir dans le filet ! »

« C'est à cause de ses pieds de porc, entraîneur ! Il peut pas tenir un ballon ! »

Seuls Grenn et Pyp restèrent muets. Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant Jon. Pyp murmura :

« Thorne y va vraiment fort. Ça s'voit, ce gars n'a jamais touché une balle de sa vie.

\- Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il faut toujours qu'ils rabaissent les autres, grommela Jon. Tu devrais y aller doucement, Grenn. »

Le grand gaillard qui le dépassait de presque deux têtes, costaud comme un bœuf, qui était sur le point de tirer, hocha de la tête. Un peu brute et quelques fois brouillons, il n'en était pas moins un des meilleurs tireurs de l'équipe. Il pouvait tirer des balles si fort qu'il avait un jour réussi à déchirer un filet.

Grenn lança la balle en plein sur Tarly qui la rattrapa.

Thorne se mit à hurler :

« C'était quoi ce truc ?! Tu me refais ton tir et sérieusement cette fois-ci ! T'es pas venu là pour jouer aux billes ! »

Grenn récupéra le ballon lancé par un goal devenu livide. Il se retourna vers Jon et Pyp, avec un air triste dans ses yeux de bœuf. Il n'avait rien d'un mauvais gars. Il avait beau être imposant, il était plutôt du genre à éviter la bagarre – et les insultes par la même occasion. Jon l'avait tout de suite compris, Grenn était un chic type, effrayant par l'aspect, mais bien trop conscient de son faible esprit qui trouvait rarement les mots pour répliquer.

Le joueur tira alors véritable missile à la droite de Sam qui bondit au coin opposé des buts pour éviter au mieux tout contact avec le projectile. Il roula sur le sol jusque dans les buts. Des rires s'élevèrent dans le terrain.

La colère de Jon ne fit qu'augmenter. La méchanceté gratuite le révoltait.

Quand ce fut son tour de tirer, il baissa les bras.

« Ça sert à rien de continuer, monsieur. Il n'y arrive pas.

\- C'est pas le moment de faire ta tapette, Jon ! Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire, rétorqua l'entraîneur.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le ridiculiser.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu avais envie de faire. Je t'ai ordonné de tirer et tu vas tirer. »

Thorne s'était approché du terrain, furieux.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on le contredise, sans doute un reste de sa carrière déchue et des regrets amères qui pourrissaient dans le fond de sa gorge.

Jon se résigna, à contrecœur. Le garçon le regarda avec des grands yeux mouillés.

Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il n'était pas capable d'arrêter une balle. Il avait envie de le secouer et de lui dire de se remuer. Le garçon n'avait qu'à faire semblant de vouloir rattraper le ballon. Il n'en faisait même pas l'effort.

Il serra les dents et se prépara à tirer.

« Tu vas _la_ voir en action, Tarly. Miss Stark, notre meilleure _joueuse_. »

Le rire de Thorne se répercuta entre ses deux oreilles.

Jon détesta ça.

Il tira dans le coin. La balle n'approcha pas le goal qui n'avait pas bougé. Le garçon semblait reprendre ses esprits, comme s'il venait à peine de comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Jon retira à la hâte son t-shirt pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Le rire de Thorne le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il claque la porte derrière lui. L'entraîneur avait gagné.

* * *

Jon avait retrouvé son frère un peu plus tard et lui avait demandé à ce qu'il ne l'attende pas pour rentrer. Il comptait passer un moment dans la salle de musique, histoire de se vider la tête et de s'entraîner. Il avait la possibilité de le faire chez lui, mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, la salle de musique du lycée était bien plus calme que sa maison – avec cinq frères et sœurs, autant de chiens et, bien souvent, de nombreux visiteurs, il était plus simple pour lui de s'isoler dans une salle qui ne comprendrait que quelques étudiants que de devoir passer outre les rires et les cris qui feraient trembler sa chambre toute l'après-midi.

En s'approchant de la salle, il n'entendit que la mélodie d'un piano. Il reconnut bien là Rachmaninov.

Sa surprise fut des plus complètes quand il découvrit qui jouait.

Il entra dans la pièce, une grande salle où s'entassait les vents, les cordes et percussions entre les chaises et les partitions que quelques étudiants avaient laissé traîner. Un seul des luminaires avaient été allumé, juste au-dessus du pianiste, donnant au morceau un effet encore plus mélancolique.

Tarly, le garçon grassouillet qui s'était ridiculisé sur un terrain de handball faisait courir ses doigts sur le clavier avec une agilité insoupçonnable. Toute trace de tension s'était envolée sur son visage pour n'y laisser que de la concentration.

Il ne se redressa que lorsque Jon fut assez près du piano pour l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil. Il se dégagea du siège, non sans manquer de le faire tomber, et tendit la main à Jon.

« Samwell Tarly, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Sam. Grenn et Pyp m'ont dit que je pourrais peut-être te trouver ici, alors j'ai attendu. »

Tarly – Sam – lui sourit, attendant sa réponse. Jon attrapa machinalement la main de Sam.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais ? »

Il n'avait même pas réfléchi avant de poser cette question. Il restait autant interloqué par la présence de Sam dans cette pièce que par le fait qu'il veuille le voir.

« Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, sur le terrain de handball. Tu ne me connais pas, tu n'étais pas obligé d'intervenir, mais j'ai trouvé ça très courageux de ta part. »

Le remercier ? Parce que Jon avait dit à haute voix ce que tout le monde pensait ? Que Sam était tout simplement ridicule sur un terrain de handball et qu'il n'avait rien à y faire.

« Je n'ai pas été courageux –

\- Tu as tenu tête à l'entraîneur, coupa Sam. Ça me semble assez courageux.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi, rétorqua Jon. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'éterniser. Il était venu ici pour se défouler sur sa guitare et se retrouver seul, oublier à quel point il pouvait détester Thorne et le fait qu'il puisse parvenir à le dégoûter, parfois, de mettre les pieds sur un terrain de handball.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, insista Sam, qui gardait le sourire. »

Ça lui donnait un air de bêta. Son sourire était quelques peu forcés et un brin malaisé. Sam triturait le bout de sa chemise un peu trop courte de ses doigts boudinés et se balançait sur ses deux pieds.

« Pourquoi tu l'as fait, ce n'est pas très important, c'est le geste qui compte. Personne d'autre n'est intervenu. »

Certainement pas. En majorité, les garçons de l'équipe partageaient l'avis de Thorne et s'étaient aussi ouvertement moqués de Sam. Les autres préféraient éviter le conflit avec l'entraîneur.

Jon avait du mal à taire sa langue. C'était pour les nombreuses fois où il avait dû subir les moqueries des autres. Il n'avait jamais porté dans son cœur les petites brutes.

« J'espère que la prochaine fois l'entraîneur ne sera pas aussi exigeant. »

La prochaine fois.

 _La prochaine fois._

Parce qu'il comptait vraiment retenter l'expérience après cette catastrophique démonstration ?

C'en était trop pour Jon.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es inscrit au cours de handball ? »

Il sous-entendait clairement que Sam n'avait rien à faire dans l'équipe. Il ne comprenait même pas comment l'idée avait pu lui traverser l'esprit.

Le sourire de Sam s'affaissa – peut-être se sentit-il vexé, mais Jon avait du mal à croire que le garçon ne puisse pas s'être rendu compte que sa performance avait été pitoyable.

« En fait, le sport ce n'est pas trop mon truc. J'aurais préféré ne pas en faire du tout, mais … c'est mon père, tu vois. Il a longtemps été dans une équipe de handball et il tient absolument à ce que j'y joue aussi, déclara-t-il.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui expliques pas tout simplement que tu n'aimes pas ça et que c'est une perte de temps ? demanda Jon. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais aucune autre activité, tu es un excellent pianiste – Sam esquissa de nouveau un sourire à ce compliment et se mit à rougir, légèrement.

\- J'aurais aimé que ce soit aussi simple, mais mon père ne veut rien entendre et il dit que la musique – le piano – c'est fait pour les _gonzesses_ et les _tarlouzes_. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne fit pas illusion. Ce dédain simulé ne pouvait couvrir la tristesse qui se lisait sur son visage. L'incompréhension séparait le père du fils et Jon se retrouva pris d'un remord soudain.

« Je suis désolé. »

Et presque sans le vouloir, il lâcha :

« Ça te dit de jouer quelques morceaux à deux ? »

Après tout, ils avaient tous les deux une colère commune à évacuer – et une blessure qui n'était pas encore prête à cicatriser.


	2. Différents

Notes : Je n'arrivais plus à écrire, je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire, tout simplement, et je reprends lentement. Une application a changé ma vie. J'étais sur le chapitre depuis deux semaines, j'avais à peine pondu une page : en une nuit, je suis parvenue à en écrire quatre. Je m'excuse du retard, tout particulièrement auprès de ceux qui souhaitaient une suite : lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire ce texte je n'ai jamais pensé que ça pourrait intéresser quelqu'un et voir le nombre de personnes qui ont simplement cliqué sur le lien, puis laissé une review m'a fait chaud au cœur. Merci beaucoup, à vous tous.

En un an et demi j'ai eu le temps de cogiter sur l'histoire et quelques petits changements ont eu lieu. Ils ne changent pas l'intrigue, mais me permettent d'aborder d'autres thèmes actuels et d'un peu plus adapter l'univers à la réalité. En espérant que cela vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

PS : il est inutile de me demander quand la suite viendra, je n'en sais rien. Il est encore plus inutile de le faire en anonyme, je ne peux pas vous répondre.

* * *

 **Différents**

ou

 _Comment Jon a rencontré sa petite-amie_

* * *

Dès son plus jeune âge, Jon comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais entrer dans le moule.

Sa première véritable bagarre – avec aller à l'infirmerie, pansements et points de suture – était survenue quelques jours après son entrée au collège. Un élève de sa classe – Ramsay, un des fils du directeur de la maison centrale de Fort-Terreur – avait découvert son prénom de naissance et commencé à y faire référence. Les blagues de mauvais goût s'étaient vite transformées en humiliation, voire en agression et lorsque Ramsay lui avait suggéré de baisser son pantalon devant toute la cour, Jon n'avait pu contenir sa colère. Il s'était jeté sur le garçon. Ce jour-là, les enseignants durent s'y mettre à plusieurs pour l'arracher de cette petite brute.

Le directeur avait convoqué son père et celui de Ramsay, Monsieur Bolton, qui, lorsqu'il l'aperçut, lança un regard noir à son fils ponctué d'un « par une fille en plus ». Jon resta muet, replié sur sa chaise, les bras croisés devant lui et ne daigna s'expliquer qu'au moment où les Bolton quittèrent la pièce sans même un avertissement à l'égard de Ramsay : « je ne m'excuserai pas et je recommencerai autant de fois qu'on s'attaquera à des gens comme moi ». Deux ans plus tard, Jon tint sa promesse lorsqu'il aida sa sœur Arya à se défendre contre un groupe de garçons vexés qu'elle leur ait répondu que « si les filles ne peuvent pas jouer au football, les dindes non plus ».

Avec les années, il avait rangé ses poings, mais pas sa colère : c'était injuste de voir deux fois plus d'obstacles sur son chemin que sur celui de son voisin. A quoi bon courir s'il avait perdu d'avance ? Il fallut la rencontre de moins fortunés que lui pour comprendre que l'arrivée peut parfois réserver des surprises.

* * *

« Je préférerais ne pas lui en parler, tu vois. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était au courant de rien, mais disons que si je poursuis les entraînements de handball, il fera peut-être comme si de rien n'était et on pourra continuer à s'ignorer aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Cela fait plusieurs années que j'ai renoncé à m'opposer à lui ... »

« … Du moins jusqu'à la fin du lycée, jusqu'à ce que je puisse quitter la maison. Ma mère n'en sera pas ravie, elle aimait m'entendre jouer en plus, mais les choses seront plus simples ainsi. »

« Jon, Jon, tu m'entends ? »

Sam avait un certain don pour la discussion. Il arrivait, assez souvent, que Jon décroche quand ils discutaient. Il arrivait même que Sam parle seul. Il parlait de plus en plus vite, la respiration courte et les mots mâchés. Il bégayait un peu. Le silence, celui qui devait probablement accompagner tous ses repas familiaux, habiter même la demeure familiale, avait provoqué chez lui une telle répulsion que la parole compulsif avait fini par le meubler. Jon ne lui faisait jamais la remarque, même lorsqu'il était préférable de se taire – comme en des moments comme celui-ci, en plein cours – et Sam ne lui reprochait pas de ne pas toujours parvenir à s'accrocher.

« Tu as l'air inquiet, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Sam.

– Ça va, oui. Mon oncle Benjen est passé à la maison hier soir. Je repense à la conversation qu'ils ont eu et que je n'étais pas censé entendre. »

Il lança un œil discret à leur professeure de mathématiques qui les guettait tous les deux. Il se pencha un peu plus sur son cahier d'exercices et prit soin de chuchoter derrière la barrière de cheveux bouclés qui lui recouvrait la tête.

« Ils parlaient de ma mère et moi, je crois.

– Ils ont prononcé son nom ? s'enquit Sam qui, visiblement, ne faisait que peu de cas de leur professeure qui les fixait avec de plus en plus d'insistance.

– Non, mon père ne le prononce jamais. »

Sam sur son siège, de moins en moins intéressé par les fonctions qui tapissaient le papier, trépignait d'en savoir plus.

Ce fut la sonnerie signalant la fin de la classe qui les sauva. Ils rangèrent vite leurs affaires, sortirent les premiers et prirent la direction de la salle de musique où une répétition avec l'orchestre de l'école avait lieu.

Sam traînait un peu, son sac à peine posé sur son épaule. Sa veste pas même enfilée et essoufflé il demanda :

« Est-ce que tu crois que cela signifie quelque chose ? Est-ce que ton père a décidé de t'en parler ? »

Jon soupira. Il aurait aimé lui répondre que oui, qu'il sentait, au plus profond de lui, que c'était le cas, que son père ne tarderait bientôt plus à lui parler de sa mère. Il avait visionné cette scène des centaines de fois. Son père et lui s'installeraient autour d'une table et lui présenterait des photos. Du doigt il désignerait une jeune femme brune et souriante qui esquiverait timidement l'objectif de l'appareil. « C'est ta mère » qu'il lui dirait. Il lui aurait expliqué qu'ils s'étaient connus un été, que leur histoire s'était avérée brève, mais intense, qu'il aurait appris sa naissance après leur séparation, après une nouvelle romance, cette fois-ci concrétisée et qu'il l'avait recueilli à la mort de sa mère. Il lui aurait dit comme il lui rappelait sa mère parfois, comme dans ses regards et ses soupirs elle vivait en lui. Mais Jon avait espéré en vain.

Ni photos, ni souvenirs n'avaient été échangés : sa mère lui restait inconnue et rien de ce qu'il avait pu dire n'avait convaincu son père.

Qu'attendait-il réellement de cette histoire en réalité ? Des rêveries de gamin, voilà ce à quoi se résumait cette histoire. Elle n'avait pu le garder auprès d'elle, on l'avait confié à son père. Elle l'avait aimé très sincèrement, mais n'avait pas eu la chance de l'élever plus longtemps. Si elle en avait eu le choix, jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé.

Il se la contait parfois durant ses nuits les plus sombres, dans l'attente de l'entendre un jour de la bouche de son père.

Il était aimé, par ses frères et sœurs, par son père et même par sa mère. Même sa mère l'avait aimé.

* * *

Après les cours, ils ressentirent le besoin de changer d'air et pas seulement à cause de cette histoire de mère : Sam avait eu à subir un énième entraînement de handball. L'entraîneur Thorne avait rapidement compris qu'il ne tirerait jamais rien de sa nouvelle recrue, il n'en avait pas moins arrêté d'en faire son souffre-douleur. Il lui suffisait de faire quelques blagues faciles et le tour était joué. Depuis des années il avait pratiqué l'humiliation sur une multitude de joueurs différents qui, les uns après les autres, avaient enduré les moqueries sans jamais vraiment se rebeller. Sam n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Il subissait plus qu'il ne suivait. Seul Jon avait tenté de calmer le jeu, gardant de son côté quelques joueurs. Ça n'avait pas suffi. Le harcèlement perdurerait et la direction persisterait à faire la sourde oreille.

La salle de musique fermée et l'envie de déserter le lycée les conduisirent tous les deux au Nord de la ville où ce soir se donnerait dans un bar un concert punk que Jon avait bien envie de voir. Ils prirent le bus presque silencieux, encore exténués de leur journée, et s'arrêtèrent dans une rue que Jon connaissait bien. À quelques mètres du bar se situait le Mur : une gigantesque construction, haute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, montée en barbelés et en parpaings, que l'un des anciens maires de Westeros avait pris le soin de construire, assurait depuis longtemps la sécurité du peuple de la ville contre tout éventuel agresseur. C'était là du moins l'histoire que tous sur Westeros avaient apprise, mais nombreux étaient ceux qui refusaient désormais d'y croire, qui remettaient même en question le seul intérêt de son existence.

Qu'on le critique ou non, le Mur était cependant bien connu de tous, particulièrement de Jon dont l'oncle y travaillait depuis des années. Il avait quitté sa famille pour servir à la frontière du Mur. Ils ne le voyaient qu'une à deux fois l'année, parfois moins lorsque les missions qui lui étaient assignées duraient plus longtemps. Benjen, qu'ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à reconnaître, était rentré quelques jours auparavant. Si Jon avait principalement prêté attention aux mots qui avaient pu être portés sur sa mère, les inquiétudes que son oncle avait exprimées quant à l'efficacité du Mur ne lui était pas étrangères. Chaque jour, les besoins se faisaient plus présents : en soin, en nourriture, en hommes. Le Mur n'était plus si sûr.

Mais pour le moment, Jon avait tout relégué dans un coin sombre de son esprit, préférant passer avec Sam les portes du bar, le Night's Watch.

La salle, au sol recouvert d'un parquet sombre, voyait à peine quelques luminaires l'éclairer de leur lumière blafarde, presque fantomatique. Un bar, immense, dont le comptoir en plastique noir absorbait la grande majorité de l'espace. De hautes chaises l'entouraient. Au fond, derrière les tables, trônait fièrement une petite scène. Il s'agissait de quelques palettes entassées les unes sur les autres, qui ferait bien l'affaire pour un concert de cette envergure. Des spots étaient suspendus au-dessus de la scène improvisée, des amplis, des instruments, quelques micros étaient déjà installés. La salle était pleine à craquer. On attendait déjà le concert.

Jon commanda deux demis et en tendit un à Sam avant de s'installer un peu plus près de la scène. Après avoir bu une gorgée de sa bière, il jeta un œil à son ami qui reluquait avec méfiance le breuvage qui moussait dans son verre. Il en ricana avant de river ses yeux sur la scène. Les lumières s'estompèrent brusquement et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet, provoquant les sifflements encourageants de la salle. Quelques secondes après que le public se soit calmé, un son de guitare électrique se fit entendre et les musiciens entrèrent en scène. Une femme émergea de l'ombre pour se placer au centre de la scène où les projecteurs venaient de braquer une vive lumière blanche. Ses doigts couraient sur le manche d'une guitare d'un rouge flashant avec une dextérité qui fit presque décrocher sa mâchoire. Ce fut au tour de Sam de ricaner.

Les premières notes firent hurler la salle de plaisir et la batteuse, le bassiste et la chanteuse apparurent tour à tour.

Jon, obnubilé par le concert, n'entendit même pas la question que la jeune femme qui s'était glissée à côté de lui, vint lui poser. Elle dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises et lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle.

« Jamais vu de femme jouer de la guitare ? »

Pendant un instant, il ne sut quoi répondre. Déjà parce qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir une fille inconnue lui adresser la parole, ensuite parce qu'il ne savait réellement pas quoi lui répondre.

Il avait vu sa petite sœur jouer de la guitare. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes il n'était pas rare qu'il prenne sa guitare et lui montre comment jouer quelques accords qu'elle pourrait reproduire. Arya avait grandi depuis, appris seule et acquis sa propre guitare avec laquelle elle se débrouillait sans l'aide de personne. Mais sa petite-sœur de treize ans ne comptait pas encore comme une femme, si ?

Il déglutit. La jeune femme le dévisageait avec un grand sourire.

Il venait à peine de la remarquer, du moins les traits de son visage, la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle portait un sourire rieur qui dévoilait quelques dents de travers – elle n'avait probablement jamais eu la possibilité de porter un appareil dentaire – et criait la moquerie, de fines nattes qui tressaient quelques mèches de ses cheveux roux. Il eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits, à se souvenir d'où il était et qu'il n'était pas seul. Sam non loin de lui semblait tout aussi perplexe.

Jon parvint à se redonner une certaine contenance et articula quelques mots :

« Non, je ne crois pas. Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit en retour, sans doute pour signaler que sa réponse lui avait plu.

« C'est pas si grave. C'est l'occasion. Tu les avais jamais vus en live avant, j'imagine ?"

C'est la première fois que je viens ici.

Ça se voit, pointa-t-elle en désignant du doigt le verre toujours plein de Sam qui le posa sur le bar. »

Elle prit le verre sans même lui demander la permission et but une longue gorgée. Elle regarda Jon une dernière fois avant de river son regard vers la scène :

« Le concert est pas encore fini. Le groupe garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin, tu vas voir. »

Jon vit, du moins, il entendit. Il ne put s'empêcher de garder un œil sur la jeune femme. Il devait pourtant prêter attention à ce que ses regards ne soient pas trop insistants, craignant qu'elle ne le remarque. Il n'osa lui demander son nom.

Il n'avait jamais vu de femme jouer de guitare auparavant, pas plus qu'il n'avait été abordé par l'une d'entre elle.

Le concert se prolongea encore sur une bonne grosse demie-heure pendant laquelle le groupe joua ses morceaux les plus connus – que Jon connaissait au moins en version studio – et entama une session de solo. Il dut s'avouer un peu jaloux du talent qui émanait des musiciens, mais ne leur en garda plus longtemps rancune. Il avait rarement passé un aussi bon moment.

Le concert arrivant sur sa fin, Sam se rapprocha de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Il faut que tu lui parles, Jon. »

Il n'en avait pas envie. Enfin, il en avait incroyablement envie, mais ne souhaitait pas le faire. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était dans ses habitudes, ça se verrait tout de suite et il passerait pour un crétin.

Il n'eut pas à le faire.

Quelques secondes après la fin du concert, il vit la jeune femme s'éloigner et il se dit, qu'après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il n'était pas fait pour discuter avec d'autres personnes dans les bars, il n'était pas fait pour draguer dans les bars. Il se tourna vers Sam qui lui fit signe de la rattraper – il semblait en avoir vraisemblablement plus envie que lui. Il haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il s'en moquait et s'apprêta à quitter le bar quand il aperçut la jeune femme en compagnie d'un groupe d'hommes en apparence beaucoup plus âgés qu'elle.

Il ne put détacher son regard de la scène qui suivit : la jeune femme, entourée de ces hommes, tous beaucoup plus grands et plus gros qu'elles, semblait s'irritait à mesure que leur conversation avançait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle tentait même de mettre fin à cette discussion en tentant de partir avant que l'un d'eux ne la retienne par le bras, ce qu'elle ne sembla pas apprécier. Jon ne parvint pas à déchiffrer ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire et, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Il savait seulement que si cet homme n'enlevait pas tout de suite sa main de la jeune femme il irait lui-même le faire.

La jeune femme tira une fois de plus sur la poigne de l'homme qui la maintenait, en vain. Ce fut suffisant pour que Jon se lance dans sa direction, prêt à la défendre.

Il s'imposa, plus petit, plus jeune, à eux, sans même se poser une question.

« Lâchez-la. »

L'homme lui obéit et lâcha la jeune femme qui lui lança une œillade circonspecte.

Jon amusa, ensuite. Le groupe d'hommes se mit à rire, mais d'ici il put un peu mieux les observer : ils ne lui paraissaient plus si vieux, ni bien impressionnants. L'un d'entre eux avait encore sur le visage des marques d'acné sur laquelle il s'était probablement acharné avant de venir au bar, un autre portait un fin duvet au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, en guise de moustache. La puberté ne leur paraissait pas totalement acquise.

Quand la blague leur parut avoir suffisamment duré, ils s'intéressèrent de nouveau à lui.

« T'es qui, toi, en fait ? demanda l'un des hommes, celui qui avait maintenu le bras de la jeune femme. »

S'il était un peu plus petit que les autres du groupe, il paraissait au moins aussi dangereux et agressif, voire plus. Il venait de sortir des proches de son blouson des poings américains enfoncés sur ses doigts, sans doute pour signifier qu'il était prêt à se battre. Ça n'empêcherait pas Jon de le faire. Ce ne serait pas sa première fois - ni sa dernière.

« Je vous ai demandé de la lâcher, répéta-t-il sans bouger.»

L'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face le regarda de haut : il avait beau être plus petit que les autres, il le surplombait tout de même d'un bon cinq centimètres.

« T'as rien à leur demander. »

La voix de la jeune femme les interpella. Elle fit face à Jon, plus étonné que tous les autres, pour lui signifier qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

« Barrez-vous, lâcha-t-elle finalement. »

S'ensuivit un hochement d'épaules en chaîne, leurs propriétaires s'exécutèrent s'en trop broncher.

L'homme aux poings américains fut plus réticent. Il toisa Jon d'un regard mauvais, puis s'attarda sur la jeune femme.

« Barre-toi, répéta-t-elle. »

Il ne protesta pas, mais voyant qu'elle n'en démordrait pas finit par suivre les autres tout en ajoutant un petit « va te faire foutre ».

La jeune femme se tourna vers Jon, lui sourit et lui dit :

« Ca vous dit de me raccompagner ? »

Elle lança un regard à Sam qui acquiesça rapidement de la tête.

Ils la suivirent lorsqu'elle s'avança pour quitter le bar. Elle marcha pendant quelques mètres devant eux, sans rien leur dire, avant de faire volte-face et d'avancer à reculons.

« Tu vas rester muet comme ça pendant tout le trajet ? Tu sais, il risque d'être assez long. »

Jon la dévisagea, un grand sourire ornait maintenant ses lèvres. Elle semblait s'amuser de la situation et de leur malaise. Il ne lui avait sans doute fallu qu'un regard pour comprendre que lui et Sam n'avait pas l'habitude de discuter avec des filles dans les bars – de discuter, tout court, avec des filles.

Il se racla la gorge et répondit :

« Jon, je m'appelle Jon, au fait.

– Et moi Sam, renchérit ce dernier. »

Elle les regarda tour à tour :

« Jon et Sam, enchantées, moi c'est Ygritte. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau et vint se positionner à la hauteur de Jon, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Ses mains se balançaient le long de son corps, au rythme de ses bras, si bien que Jon en aurait presque pu les sentir frôler les siennes.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es intervenu, Jon ? »

Il ne réfléchit pas un seul instant et lui répondit d'instinct :

« Je n'aime pas voir des gens s'en prendre à plus faibles qu'eux.

– Plus faible ?! »

Ygritte faisait les gros yeux, choquée qu'on ait pu lui accoller l'adjectif de faible. C'était sans doute la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

« Tu trouves que j'ai l'air faible ? »

Jon ne sut quoi répondre. Il bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles avant que Sam n'arrive à sa rescousse.

« Jon n'aime pas quand des personnes s'en prennent à quelqu'un de plus petit, de plus jeune ou de seul. Il cherche toujours à défendre les autres. C'est ce qu'il a fait avec sa petite-sœur, c'est ce qu'il a fait avec moi, il est juste comme ça.

– Mais faible, tu réponds pas, Jon ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Il ne l'avait pas perdu ou, pas encore. Peut-être aurait-il d'ailleurs préféré la perdre, si elle devait à nouveau prononcer des bêtises pareilles.

Pourquoi l'avait-il qualifiée de faible ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait, si ?

« Je voulais juste dire que tu étais en position de faiblesse.

– Parce que je suis une fille ? demanda-t-elle. »

Elle se posta devant Jon, stoppa leur course. Ses yeux le sondaient et elle comprit, en un instant, qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Jon détourna le regard.

Il dut se faire violence pour la regarder à nouveau et lui répondre :

« Parce que tu étais seule et qu'il était au moins cinq. Je sais de quoi les mecs sont capables. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Jon eut pour premier réflexe de vouloir se dégager, une habitude qu'il avait prise car un contact d'un inconnu, d'une autre personne de son âge ne signifiait, le plus souvent, qu'une bagarre à l'horizon, mais se laissa faire, voyant que rien n'arrivait.

« C'est mignon, mais tu sais rien, Jon. »

Elle reprit son chemin et sortit de la poche de son blouson en cuir un paquet de cigarettes qu'elle tendit tour à tour à Sam et lui, qui refusèrent tous les deux, et en alluma une.

« J'ai pas besoin d'être protégée, je suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. Et puis d'ailleurs, ce sont des amis à moi. »

Jon ne fit aucun commentaire sur la qualité présumée de ses amis, mais jeta un regard à Sam qui paraissait désapprouver tout autant.

« Orell est un peu dangereux, mais on ne se voit presque plus. Il a juste du mal à le digérer ».

Jon bloqua sur le « presque plus ». Le fait que l'homme en question lui ait maintenu le bras ne le rassura pas le moins du monde.

Il garda sa langue pourtant et poursuivit sa route.

« Vous êtes au lycée ? finit-elle pour demander en écrasant son mégot sur une poubelle.»

Jon acquiesça.

« Encore des bébés, alors.

– Tu n'as pas l'air beaucoup plus âgée que nous, répliqua Jon.

– Peut-être pas, confirma Ygritte. Mais le lycée, c'est fini pour moi. »

Elle l'avait avoué, des trémolos dans la voix. Elle regrettait son temps à l'école, mais Jon trouva bien malpoli de lui demander pourquoi et préféra la laisser poursuivre.

« Je travaille maintenant, enfin j'essaye, et c'est pas plus mal comme ça. Ça paye pas trop mal en attendant. »

En attendant quoi ? Jon n'eut pas le temps de lui demander. Ils venaient d'arriver à l'entrée d'un gymnase dont l'extérieur n'avait pas fière allure. Les murs, passablement délabrés, étaient recouverts de tags.

 _Sauvages dehors. Sauvages de merde. Réfugiés retournez crever chez vous._

Tous les tags crachaient leur haine sur les réfugiés de la guerre, celle qui avait lieu au-delà du Mur et que les hommes de Westeros combattait. Les réfugiés la fuyaient depuis quelques années maintenant sans que la ville ne s'en préoccupe vraiment.

C'était les dires de son oncle, du moins une partie de ceux-ci, qu'il avait entendu proférés le même jour où sa mère avait été évoquée.

Les gymnases, les immeubles, les squares qu'on n'utilisait plus accueillaient les réfugiés. Parfois tout le nécessaire se trouvait sur place, parfois même des toilettes n'étaient pas disponibles et des associations se chargeaient de les installer.

« Je pourrais vous proposer d'entrer, mais je crois pas vraiment que c'est à votre goût, lâcha-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une murette qui entouraient des bosquets devant le gymnase. »

Jon lança un regard rapide autour de lui. À l'entrée un groupe d'hommes discutait, non loin une femme fumait une cigarette tandis qu'une autre buvait dans un gobelet en carton. Jon n'aurait su dire si tous étaient des réfugiés, mais quand apparurent des individus avec des t-shirts noirs arborant un slogan gris et un sigle « nous sommes les protecteurs dans la nuit », il comprit que ceux-ci devaient faire partie d'une association. Ils apportaient des cartons, qu'ils déposaient dans le gymnase avec l'aide de plusieurs réfugiés. Un homme, grand, large d'épaules, des cicatrices dans le visage et des rides pour marquer ses années sortit avec des membres de l'association. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, prononcèrent un nom que Jon ne connaissait pas et se séparèrent. L'homme fit un signe à Ygritte avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

« Mance. Je suis arrivée ici avec son groupe et les garçons que vous avez eu l'honneur de rencontrer ce matin. »

Jon garda le silence, Sam lui, s'était éclipsé. Jon dut le chercher du regard pendant un moment avant de l'apercevoir aux côtés d'une jeune fille, à peine une femme, enceinte, qui peinait vraisemblablement à avancer.

« C'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais, c'est ça ? La réalité est pas assez chic pour toi ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Ce fut suffisant.

« Tu parles plus ? Tu me trouves beaucoup moins intéressante maintenant. J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Il y avait à la fois du sarcasme et de la résignation dans sa voix. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se sentait rejetée – certainement pas la dernière. Jon ressentit soudainement une certaine honte : il avait vécu ainsi presque toute sa vie, comment pouvait-il le faire subir à quelqu'un d'autre ? Il regretta de n'avoir trouvé tout de suite les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait là rien que de l'étonnement, de la tristesse et même un peu de colère.

« Ça n'a rien à voir, dit-il. Je suis désolé.

– Désolé de quoi ? Est-ce que c'est toi qui as tenu les armes dans notre direction ? »

– Non, mais je sais ce que tu ressens. »

Cette fois-ci, elle rit.

« Tu sais rien, Jon. Tu peux peut-être comprendre le rejet, la haine, les moqueries et les insultes, mais tu peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait que d'être arraché à sa terre. »

Elle, en revanche, avait compris. Elle avait lu en lui et n'avait rien dit.

Jon se mordit la langue de n'avoir su la tenir et la salua :

« Merci pour ce soir. »

Il s'était trompé. Les rebuts venaient sous toutes les formes et lui, mieux que quiconque, auraient du le savoir.


End file.
